South Park: Chris' Story
by YoungKat
Summary: Kyle's cousin Chris moves to South Park after tragedy strikes the family. The 11-year old soon befriends our favourite orange hooded boy, but can Chris really let Kenny or anyone know his true identity? Seriously sucky summary xD Romance in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello and thank you so much for reading my story :]**_

_**The story may seem a tad confusing but it's *hopefully* going to keep you in a bit of suspense x3**_

_**Please review, this is my first proper story and it'd really help my confidence in story writing**_

_**I welcome criticism but please don't be too harsh xD I'm only 13 (14 in a week and a bit :D) and I know I'm not very good but I do want to become better**_

_**It's rated T for a bit of swearing and possible violence (but don't worry it won't be terribly detailed)**_

_**I do not own South Park - If I did right now I'd be jumping up and down waving my arms and looking like a right plonker ^_^**_

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Urgh...5 more minutes..."

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

"Aw fuck..."

BEEP! BEE-

The alarm ceased as a young boy crawled out of the covers and lazily slammed the snooze button down on his digital clock.

Monday – 7:50am it read.

The 12 year old took one glance at the illuminated screen, groaned and then dragged his feet to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Not only was the Christmas holiday over which meant going back to school, but it was that time of the year when his Aunt Erin visited. Not that her coming round was bad, Kyle actually liked seeing his cousin Chris, but it meant that he'd have to put up with his mum fretting over him and his brother for the next week. Making sure they looked 'presentable'. Not to mention her inevitable obsession with cleaning the house, he was surprised he wasn't woken up earlier to the sound of the vacuum cleaner. In fact, the more he thought about it the happier he was about getting away from here, even if it meant going to school.

As Kyle stepped back onto the landing he realised how quiet the house actually was, he guessed they must all be downstairs already. As he made his way down the green carpeted steps, the red-head had expected to be caught amidst a flurry of cooking and cleaning, but no, again the only sound audible was birds singing.

After quickly investigating each room Kyle came to a conclusion.

Kyle's P.O.V.

Sweet, I'm home alone!

With an unusual bounce in my step I almost skipped to the kitchen (my original tiredness wearing off) to check the time on the oven.

8:05am

"Awesome-that's like a whole 30 minutes all to myself!" I exclaimed, practically beaming from ear to ear. Grabbing a box of cereal I began listing things I could do before I'd have to leave for the bus, but the phone ringing interrupted my thoughts.

Mummy's phone came up on the caller ID. _Oh god I forgot she input all the contacts on this thing._

I picked it up, "Hello?"

"Hello Kyle, are you okay?" _She sounded kind of upset._

"Uh yeah mum, where are you guys?"

"Your father had to leave for work early and me and Ike...well Boopie we're at the hospital."

"Oh god! Ar-Are you both alright?"

"Yes, yes of course we're fine."

"But then...why are you at the hospital?"

"...I'll explain when I get home Kyle."

"Um okay mum. Oh yeah is Aunt Erin still coming round later?"

"..." No answer.

"Mum?"

I heard her let out a loud sob before she put the phone down.

At that point I felt a sense of dread wash over me. I would've called Stan or Kenny for advice but my stupid mobile was dead and I'd lost the charger. I would see them at the bus stop anyway so I could talk to them then (and of course try to ignore the routine comments from a certain _fat fuck_). My plans for a bit of chill time by myself went to pot as I spent the next 25 minutes sitting on the edge of the sofa wondering why my mum was crying and what the hell had happened.

_**Ahah you can guess who the 'fat fuck' is xD**_

_**Oooh you're in suspense already O_o No?...Oh well...**_

_**Anyway I had a bit of a debate with myself over whether making Kyle or Stan taking on this role of the story (I don't want to spoil anything by going into details) but I really wasn't sure which to choose. The only reason I chose Kyle was cause I thought his mum would be more fitting...I'm sorry I'm probably not making sense so just ignore me -_-**_

_**Thanks again for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Wow the furthest I've ever got into a story on here – the 2nd chapter xD**_

_**It really will seem confusing at the moment but hopefully in the next few chapters it should come together a bit more :]**_

_**I do not own South park – If I did I'd pick up my fluff ball of a guinea pig and twirl her around and around singing 'We will rock you' by Queen x]**_

"Come on Sean, gimme the ball already!" I yelled at the annoyingly tall brunette in front of me.

"Hey, the way you were boasting earlier I figured you'd be able to get the ball off me at least once before I **die** of old age."

So did I really, but that was at least 20 minutes ago. Since then my football crazed brother had me chasing him round our pint-sized garden desperately trying to tackle the hell out of him! All while my over-enthusiastic (but well meaning) mother cheered on from her seat on the rotting decking a few yards away.

"I don't know if you noticed but I'm at a bit of a disadvantage regarding the fact that you're a 15-year old skyscraper!"

At this remark he took an unexpected dive into the mud below and I finally got a hold of the ball.

"Ow Chris you really hit me where it hurts - my height!" Sean mocked as he clutched at his heart, at this I simply erupted with laughter.

My giggles were short-lived however as he swiftly tripped and pulled me to the hard ground. As our mini wrestling match ensued however, we didn't notice Matt (my other, even older brother) emerge from the house with a look of sheer horror on his face.

"OK, OK I give up!" I was literally crying tears of laughter as he held me upside down by the legs, my golden hair cascading down to the floor. I knew if I didn't surrender now he would tickle me senseless, _and I'm unbelievably ticklish!_ But then, as Sean put me upright we both got the shock of our lives - the once baby blue sky that was moments ago completely void of clouds had turned a disturbingly harsh grey. I turned to see that mum's once beautiful and blissful features were scrunched up as she sobbed uncontrollably into her hands and Matt hurried over to us, he too looking like he too would burst into tears any second.

I heavily furrowed my brow at the sudden drastic change in mood, but any confusion I may have experienced disappeared completely and a whole new wave of pure despair descended on me as he muttered these few simple words:

**"He's home."**

Just this short phrase sent my heart racing like a bloody Olympic sprinter and I felt like I was could pass out at any second. But then it dawned on me that my father would be here any second and that if I didn't have my hat on when he got here I'd be experiencing living hell pretty damn soon.

As I hid my wavy locks beneath the black NY baseball cap I looked on at Mum as she attempted to wipe away her tears. Right there and then she gave me something that I wouldn't forget in a long while: a look, not only full of determination, full of love but also full of deep sadness. This captivatingly haunting stare didn't last though as the back door was literally thrown open.

There stood the very man we had lived in fear of pretty much our whole lives and he looked pissed. His blood-shot eyes darted first to our mother, giving her a horrid blood-curdling glare then missed the blonde haired Matthew completely and landed firmly on me and Sean.

"What the fuck have you two been up to?"

I wasn't sure what he meant at first but then I looked down at my dark blue jersey; absolutely covered in mud. Sean's red polo too.

"Well?" The man growled at us.

As much as I tried I just couldn't bring my icy blue eyes to meet his and as I felt an undoubted fear slowly creep towards my heart I knew that one thing was sure.

Tonight we would truly **pay** for the stains on our clothes.

_**Yeah a bit of a cliff hanger there :')**_

_**Thanks so much again for reading :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay this is just a short chapter as I'm going to carry on tomorrow and I need to go to bed -_-**_

_**I do not own South Park – If I did I would surely own at least a billion 'I 3 Kenny' t-shirts...which I don't...meh :'(**_

Chris' P.O.V.

Everything's black...why is everything black? Oh god I can't see a thing...where the hell am I?

Just a few of the things that went through my mind at that precise moment...

...and still as I feel I'm falling into a deep, dark oblivion, I have no idea what's happening right now. I mean one minute I swear me and my brother were about to be, yet again, beaten senseless by our cruel father and the next? Well, I feel strangely cold and I'm surrounded by this seemingly impenetrable darkness.

"Mum?" I called out, desperately hoping someone would answer from the rather frightening gloom. "Sean? Matt?"

My voice suddenly became meek, "...Dad?"

At this I suddenly felt my left arm tremble and a twinge of almost intolerable pain instantly shot through it.

"Ow! What the fu -" But before I could finish my sentence a small glimmer of light appeared, it glowed as if it was beckoning me from the distance. Wanting to get away from this place as quickly as possible, I clutched at my now painfully throbbing appendage and ran towards it.

Actually, I say 'ran towards it' but in reality I didn't move one inch and I soon realised this. I must've been getting really frustrated as well because my head began aching as if I'd hit a brick wall earlier!

It was as if I was becoming more and more aware of myself by the second as soon my legs became incredibly sore too and my eyelids were getting increasingly heavy. As I noted all of my body's sudden changes I was no longer paying attention to the once far away light, which unknowingly had gradually been illuminating the shadows around me.

Eventually I glanced up, but I was immediately forced to close my eyes, partly because otherwise I would surely be blinded, but mainly due to my ever-growing weariness. At last my whole body gave in to the mysterious light as I was completely enveloped in pure, warm radiance.

_**Okay, I guess another cliff hanger? Haha sorry x3**_

_**Thank you for reading, just the fact that like a whole 32 (I think) people have actually read my work has really boosted my confidence in posting :')**_


	4. Author's Note

I'm sorry I haven't uploaded a new chapter recently, it's because I've had some rather upsetting family problems which have been on my mind for the last few months and I've been extremely busy at school.

Writing is one of my favourite things for me to do, especially when I need time to myself and it's been so annoying recently not having the time to do so.

Since the start of school in September, I have been constantly jotting down ideas for this story (some of which actually happened in the South Park TV show which I was really chuffed about xD) so I haven't totally neglected it.

I'm really looking forward to posting the new chapter (which I'm working on now), but I must stress that it is likely it may not be uploaded for a while. I promise you I will try my best to upload it soon.

Thank you if you actually managed to read through all that, I really really appreciate it :)

Now, I don't mean to sound sad, but if you have the time, could you please review? I'd love it so much! Just anything you wish to say (praise/criticism/questions etc) and I will whole-heartedly take it on board.

I wish to thank my one reviewer (and friend xD) Michlon for both the praise and criticism which, I feel, has sort of already helped me grow as a writer :)


	5. Chapter 4

I do not own South Park; if I did I would be on a boat with Kenny at Stark's Pond, drunkenly singing 'Uncle Fucka' and eating nommy bagels

…which I'm not :'(

_It was as if I was becoming more and more aware of myself by the second as soon my legs became incredibly sore too and my eyelids were getting increasingly heavy. As I noted all of my body's sudden changes I was no longer paying attention to the once far away light, which unknowingly had gradually been illuminating the shadows around me._

_Eventually I glanced up, but I was immediately forced to close my eyes, partly because otherwise I would surely be blinded, but mainly due to my ever-growing weariness. At last my whole body gave in to the mysterious light as I was completely enveloped in pure, warm radiance._

"Hello?"

"Ow..."

"Are you okay?" That voice...I'd been hearing it for the past minute or so (although to be honest I'm not sure if I had any grasp on time, never mind anything else), I found it strangely…comforting.

"Urgh…" I suddenly felt a cruel and icy coldness wash over me as the pain in my body grew much, much stronger. The heaviness of my eyelids began to waver and I slowly managed to heave them open.

"You're alive!" Through incredibly blurred vision I was met with a calming sea of rich and deep blue, which jerked backwards to reveal a great orange haze. My eyes began to refocus a little and the orange took form of a coat and the blue took shape of eyes…warm …soothing eyes…

Okay, explanation for another EXTREMELY short chappy – I was going to carry on straight away (from a certain someone's POV), but I have a ton of homework to do right now and I thought it'd be better to upload something and then carry on when I have the time :)

Thank you for reading! (^.^) (*o*)


End file.
